The present invention generally relates to head and neck protection apparatus, systems and methods. Preferred implementations relate to sports safety equipment for protecting the head and neck from injuries generally resulting from impacts, such as with the ground or another person, and in particular, relate to sports safety equipment for use in tackle football.
Different technologies are known for protecting against impact injuries to the head and neck, including those encountered in sports such as football. Such technologies are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0060260; U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,905; U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,510; U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,362; U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,896; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,974.
Still additional technologies are disclosed and discussed in the background section of U.S. Pat. No. 8,341,770, which patent is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Aspects and features of the present invention are believed to represent improvements, enhancements, and alternatives to such technologies.